powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Egyptian Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Egyptian Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Note that one of the features of Egyptian deities is their tendency to merge together and thus be worshiped as a single entity, Amun-Ra is one of the most popular mergings. Deities *'Amun' **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Imperceptibility **Primordial Air Manipulation **Ram Physiology **Truth Inducement *'Anhur' **Hunting Intuition ***Enhanced Accuracy ***Supernatural Senses ***Supernatural Tracking **Lion Physiology **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Anubis' **Dark Arts **Death Manipulation **Guardianship **Jackal Physiology **Necromancy **Necroscience **Truth Inducement **Underworld Lordship ***Afterlife Manipulation *'Apep' **Assailant **Chaos Embodiment **Destruction **Hypnosis **Darkness Embodiment **Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Resurrection **Snake Physiology ***Poison Generation ***Venomous Fangs **Stone Mimicry *'Ash' **Guardianship **Plant Manipulation **Limited Water Manipulation *'Babi' **Baboon Physiology ***Enhanced Combat **Feral Mind **Fertility Manipulation **Killing Empowerment **Primate Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Soul Absorption **Supernatural Strength **Underworld Lordship *'Bastet' **Dance Manipulation **Feline Manipulation **Feline Physiology **Fertility Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Guardianship **Medicine Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation (in Greek mythology only) **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Geb' **Cave Manipulation **Desert Manipulation **Earth Manipulation ***Earth Generation ***Earth Mimicry ***Earthquake Generation ***Geomancy **Fertility Inducement **Mountain Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience (regarding the earth) **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Hapi' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Avian Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Flood Creation *'Hathor' **Air Manipulation **Cow Physiology **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement **Musical Empathy **Performance Art Intuition **Pleasure Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Soul Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Underworld Lordship *'Heka' **Healing **Magic **Omniscience **Soul Manipulation *'Heqet' **Fertility Inducement **Frog Physiology **Life-Force Manipulation *'Horus' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Falcon Physiology **Guardianship **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics **Sky Manipulation ***Air Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Isis' **Almighty Magic **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation **Protection Embodiment **Nature Manipulation **Resurrection *'Khepri' **Creation **Beetle Physiology **Life Manipulation ***Reincarnation ***Resurrection **Solar Manipulation (Sunrise) ***Light Manipulation ****Light Generation *'Khnum' **Earth Manipulation ***Clay Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Life Creation ***Human Creation **Ram Physiology **Solar Manipulation (Sunset) **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation ***Flood Creation *'Khonsu' **Age Manipulation ***Youth Inducement **Guardianship **Healing **Lunar Manipulation ***Light Manipulation ***Lunar Generation ***Reflection Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Maahes' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Knife Manipulation **Lion Physiology **Protection Embodiment **Solar Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Ma'at' **Absolute Law Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Season Manipulation **Truth Inducement *'Mut' **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Nefertem|Nefertem **Flower Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Solar Manipulation (Dawn) **Supernatural Beauty *'Neith/Mehet-Weret ' **Creation Embodiment ***Creation **Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Wisdom **Primordial Water Manipulation **Totality Manipulation **Thread Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Embodiment ***Water Manipulation *'Nekhbet' **Avian Manipulation **Land Embodiment (Upper Egypt) **Protection Embodiment **Raptor Physiology *'Nephthys' **Architecture Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Guardianship **Kite Physiology **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Necromancy **Sadness Inducement **Sleep Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Nu/Nun' **Creation **Fertility Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Lake/River Manipulation **Primordial Sky Manipulation **Primordial Water Manipulation ***Ocean Lordship ***Primordial Water Generation *'Nut' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Cosmic Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation *'Osiris' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Life and Death Manipulation **Necromancy **Necroscience **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Regeneration Manipulation **Resurrection Manipulation **Underworld Lordship ***Afterlife Manipulation *'Ptah' **Architecture Manipulation **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Universe Creation **Enhanced Crafting **Resurrection **Supreme Voice *'Ra' **Aspect Manifestation **Command Inducement **Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Falcon Physiology **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation ***Incineration ***Fire Mimicry **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Solar Embodiment ***Solar Manipulation *'Sekhmet' **Bow Construction **Enhanced Archery **Desert Creation (via breath) **Destruction **Disaster Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Feral Mind **Healing **Lioness Physiology **Rage Inducement **Divine Combat **Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Serket' **Fertility Manipulation **Healing **Magic ***Necromancy **Medicine Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation **Paralysis Inducement **Poison Generation **Scorpion Physiology *'Set' **Chaos Manipulation (in later myths) **Darkness Manipulation **Dehydration **Desert Manipulation ***Desert Adaptation **Disaster Manipulation **Sand Manipulation ***Sandstorm Creation **Violence Inducement **Weather Manipulation *'Shu' **Air Manipulation **Air Mimicry **Peace Inducement **Serenity Inducement **Wind Generation *'Sobek' **Combat Empowerment **Crocodile Physiology **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Fear Manipulation ***Fear Empowerment ***Fear Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Reptile Manipulation (Crocodiles Only) **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation **Wetland Manipulation *'Taweret' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Hippopotamus Physiology *'Tefnut' **Air Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Precipitation Manipulation *'Thoth' **Astrology **Literary Manipulation **Magic **Mathematics Manipulation **Omniscience **Projected Thermography **Supreme Voice *'Wadjet' **Land Embodiment (Lower Egypt) **Protection Embodiment **Snake Physiology **Snake Manipulation *'Wepwawet' **Canine Physiology **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Death Inducement **Enhanced Combat **Predator Instinct **War Manipulation ***War Inducement Known Users Gallery File:Hathor_megami_tensei.jpg|Hathor (Megami Tensei) 220px-Anubis_standing.svg.png|Anubis is the Jackal-headed God of Mummification and the Afterlife Bast.jpg|Bast - goddess of Cats, Protection, and Sun Anubis Kane Chronicles.jpg|Anubis (The Kane Chronicles) Bast Kane Chronicles.jpg|Bast (The Kane Chronicles) Heliopolitans.jpg|Heliopolitans (Marvel Comics) 1000px-The Egyptian Gods.jpg|Some of the major Egyptian gods (The Kane Chronicles) ISIS GODDESS.jpg|Isis, Goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility Anubis_H.png|Anubis (Valkyrie Crusade) Hathor_H.png|Hathor (Valkyrie Crusade) Isis_H.png|Isis (Valkyrie Crusade) Nephthys_H.png|Nephthys (Valkyrie Crusade) Sekhmet_H.png|Sekhmet (Valkyrie Crusade) Tefnut_H.png|Tefnut (Valkyrie Crusade) sutek_1014.jpg|Sutekh The Destroyer (Doctor Who) Pharoah Miraculous Ladybug.png|Pharaoh (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to channel and take on the appearance of the Egyptian gods for each of his powers... Pharaoh Thoth Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Thoth to manipulate time... Pharaoh Sekmet Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Sekhmet for super-strength... Pharaoh Anubis Miracuous ladybug.png|...Anubis to turn civilians into mummies... Pharaoh Horus Miraculous Ladybug.png|..and Horus for flight. Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Jackie the Jackal.jpeg|Jackie Oakes/Jackie the Jackal (Kim Possible) MLP_IDW_Issue_24_Jackals.jpg|Jackals (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Osiris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:SMITE_Anubis_Default.jpg|Anubis (SMITE) God of the Dead. File:SMITE_Anhur.jpg|Anhur (SMITE) Slayer of Enemies. File:SMITE_Bastet.jpg|Bastet (SMITE) Goddess of Cats. File:SMITE_Geb.jpg|Geb (SMITE) God of Earth. File:SMITE_Isis.jpg|Isis (SMITE) Goddess of Magic. File:SMITE_Khepri.jpg|Khepri (SMITE) The Dawn Bringer. File:SMITE_Neith.jpg|Neith (SMITE) Weaver of Fate. File:SMITE_Osiris.jpg|Osiris (SMITE) Broken God of the Afterlife. File:SMITE_Ra.jpg|Ra (SMITE) Sun God. File:SMITE_Serqet.jpg|Serqet (SMITE) Goddess of Venom. File:SMITE_Sobek.jpg|Sobek (SMITE) God of the Nile. File:SMITE_Thoth.jpg|Thoth (SMITE) Arbiter of the Damned. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries